De héroes y hombres
by Aladag Blackstone
Summary: Drabble. Retazos de la vida de una Shepard de las colonias.
1. Naranjas

**Exoneración**: Los personajes de Mass Effect son propiedad de BioWare.

* * *

><p>Reptó bajo la alambrada, tras ella Emma hizo lo mismo.<p>

Cuando llegó al final se levantó. Se giró hacia atrás e intentó alzar el alambre para facilitarle a Emma el paso. Una púa le arañó el brazo, aquella herida quedaría marcada en su piel como una de las tantas huellas tangibles de su paso por una infancia feliz. Emma se sacó el chaleco azul que llevaba y con él le vendó el brazo entre risas. Al llegar a casa mentiría a su padre, diciendo que se lo había hecho persiguiendo a un perro.

Sus padres eran agricultores, poseían frutales y, aún así, para las dos niñas no existía fruta más exquisita que la que robaban al vecino más próximo a la casa de Emma, el señor Belmont, un anciano entrañable y singular, al que cuando eran más chicas tenían miedo porque cada vez que pasaban por su casa, les decía que se las quería comer guisadas con arroz.

El olor de las naranjas era cada vez más intenso.

Shepard fue la encargada de subirse al árbol, desde abajo sólo se podían ver sus piernas arañadas, sus rodillas peladas.

Saborearon su botín con alegría, cerca de un magnolio, donde todavía el aire estaba impregnado de azahar; el calor que el astro rey confería a la fruta para madurarla se desprendía en cada jugoso bocado.

Disfrutaron de una plácida siesta sobre la mullida hierba entre cáscaras vacías de naranjas.

Aquella noche, la pequeña Shepard contempló las estrellas junto a su madre, después de cenar, le encantaba observarlas con ella desde que aquel niño rubio rechazara su carta de amor, había sido entonces cuando su madre la encontró llorando y le mostró los astros para hacerla olvidar. Era el pasatiempo que las unía. En su imaginación bullían imágenes de grandes aventuras que ella y Emma vivirían cuando tuviesen su propia nave. Juntas se comerían el mundo, igual que se comían las naranjas del vecino.

—Hija, no deberías perder tan pronto la paciencia —La niña sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la discusión iniciada durante la cena, cuando su hermano trató de robarle unas patatas del plato y ella intentó clavarle en la mano el tenedor—. Deberías intentar pelearte menos con tus hermanos. A lo largo de tu vida conocerás gente con la que conectarás, pero esas personas acabarán desapareciendo en el tiempo igual que una estrella fugaz. En cambio la familia siempre permanece, los lazos de sangre que nos unen son muy fuertes. No importa lo que suceda porque la familia siempre estará ahí junto a ti. No lo olvides nunca.

* * *

><p>Bueno, Fridda y yo, Aladag, escribimos en conjunto el fic y los siguientes capítulos. ¡Ha sido muy divertido! Esperamos que les haya gustado y de antemano, gracias.<p>

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	2. La pesadilla de Shepard

**Exoneración**: Los personajes de Mass Effect son propiedad de BioWare.

* * *

><p>Shepard tenía miedo. La manera en que temblaba delataba su pavor.<p>

El temor que sentía en esos momentos era inmenso, diferente a las veces en donde pensaba que su padre la regañaría por robar las naranjas del vecino. Pero de algo estaba segura ese día; no se permitiría volverlo a sentirlo, nunca más.

Si tan solo hubiera sido valiente su amiga, no, su mejor amiga, la chica que mejor la comprendía, seguiría viva. A su lado, charlando de la vida.

Un simple día llegaron con la brisa del atardecer y atacaron Mindoir. Nadie se lo esperaba, ninguno estaba preparado para el ataque y, por ende, murieron de una forma que podría hacer llorar hasta al más valiente.

Por suerte Shepard no pudo ver cómo mataban a sus padres y hermanos, ni siquiera se atrevió a ver sus cadáveres, no hasta que la Alianza le pidió que los reconociese, entonces se vio en una sala muy fría (siempre recordaría ese frío como el peor que había sentido en su vida), sintiéndose sola, muy sola a pesar de los uniformes que la rodeaban para infundirle valor, tratando de empujar hacia el estómago un doloroso nudo en la garganta, mientras recordaba la estúpida pelea que había iniciado la tarde anterior al ataque, que culminó con el cristal de la puerta del salón rota cuando le tiró un zapato a su hermano menor. Y la culpa por esa absurda disputa que ella inició y por la que jamás pidió perdón (no tuvo tiempo y, de haberlo tenido, dudaba que su orgullo se lo hubiese permitido) la carcomió durante años.

Sin embargo, contempló la horrible escena de la chica con la que robaba naranjas, muriendo. Llorando y suplicando que la ayudaran, todavía la sangre que había saltado cuando le dispararon seguía manchando su cara, la había saboreado caliente en sus labios, había contemplado paralizada su rostro sin vida, la sangre emanando del agujero donde antes había estado su ojo izquierdo. Reflejos de un iris azulado brillando de temor.

¿Por qué no hizo nada?, le dio muchas vueltas a esta pregunta en los años siguientes, mas nunca una respuesta encontró.

Conmocionada, así se encontraba, tanto que el cuchillo que había cogido en casa de los Belmont se le escapó de entre las manos.

El batariano la observó con sus horripilantes ojos, esperando a que ella se acercara para matarla y saborear su muerte.

El batariano no pudo ser más estúpido, porque minutos después, Shepard se agachó y tomó el arma. El alienígena se le acercó con lentitud, sabiendo que acorralada la tenía, orgulloso de que el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas se debía a que lo había provocado él.

—No te atreverías, niña, tus ojos te delatan —rió mientras Shepard le miraba con miedo—. Eres cobarde —volvió a reír, aunque trató de pararse, la chica lo empujó. Nunca le había gustado que le llamaran así, sin embargo, de la única persona que podía soportar esa palabra era de _Emma_. Su lazo era fuerte con ella, tanto que permitía que la llamara de la forma que odiaba.

Un paso más hacia ella. Podía notar su cuerpo, veía cada vez más de cerca aquellos extraños y horribles cuatro ojos. Casi sin pensarlo, su instinto actuó por ella. En un gesto rápido, en medio de los temblores que el miedo producía en su cuerpo, llevó la mano hacia adelante y clavó el cuchillo hasta la empuñadura, fue todo muy rápido, la sangre comenzó a emanar en cuanto retiró el arma clavada, permitiendo que esta saliese para desangrarlo. Aquel viscoso líquido corría por sus manos abajo, empapando su chaqueta blanca, notaba el calor que hasta hacía segundos había estado en su interior. El cuerpo sin vida del batariano cayó sobre ella, los gritos de la gente pululaban por toda la colonia, a lo lejos, un perro malherido aullaba de dolor. El peso la aplastaba, el olor a sangre le hacía pensar en Emma cayendo como un pesado fardo, la hacía volver a sentir su sangre en los labios. Quería correr, gritar, dar rienda suelta a su ira y su dolor. Necesitaba creer que aquello era una pesadilla y que pronto se despertaría, sin embargo sabía que ese era el fin de su infancia, no habría más cenas en familia, peleas entre hermanos,y en especial, nunca más volvería a robar naranjas.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrieron durante la primera hora por sus mejillas, la diferencia entre el mañana y la nada era el silencio por ella impuesto, la quietud de su cuerpo bajo aquel batariano. En cada lágrima la culpabilidad de saber que se alegraba de no haber sido ella la alcanzada por la muerte, sino Emma. Dolor también, pues jamás había arrebatado la vida a un ser vivo y, vale que fuese un batariano asesino, esclavista también, pero era una persona con familia, madre, padre, quizás hermanos, porque hasta un repulsivo batariano necesita cariño y calor. Remordimientos por ser una asesina mezclados con la culpa del superviviente y el dolor de todo lo que en un día perdió.

Tiempo después, Shepard se unió a la Alianza pocos años más tarde de que una patrulla la rescatara. La primera noche de su estancia en la academia, se sentó bajo el cielo nocturno a beber, levantó la botella hacia las estrellas, brindando por su madre, por Emma, por el recuerdo amargo de lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido.

* * *

><p>Este es otro capítulo que escribimos Fridda y yo, y nos ha gustado. Y de antemano, gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
